


Cymru am byth

by Galadriel1010



Series: Birthday Prompts [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Being Lost, Canon Compliant, F/M, Plot Twists, Rugby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/pseuds/Galadriel1010
Summary: Canon compliant with plot twists - Amy and Rory are lost with no idea where they are. The Doctor has unexpected answers
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams
Series: Birthday Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862779
Kudos: 5





	Cymru am byth

“Doctor!” Amy hissed. “Doctor, I’m going to kill you.”

She peered around the corner at another long corridor lined with more doors that she already knew would be locked. The sound of roaring and stamping echoed around them still, and of the Doctor there was no sign. Rory looked back the way they’d come and groaned. “We should go back, Amy. Wait by the TARDIS or something.”

“Do you think you could find your way back there? This place is like a maze.” She looked back at him and beckoned him forwards. “Come on. I’m not losing you both. He’s a big boy, he can look after himself. We just need to find out what’s going on.”

He gestured at himself. “And I’m not?” The look she gave him answered his question, so he sighed and followed her down another corridor, trying doors as he passed them. “Where’s the sonic screwdriver when you need it?”

“With the Doctor, who is also never there when you need him.” She paused and pressed her ear to the door. “I can hear shouting.”

“We’ve been hearing shouting for a while.”

“Shut up. I can’t make it out, but it sounds like… that was cheering.” Amy stepped back and stared at the door. “I think we’re on some sort of spaceship, but I don’t know why anyone would be cheering on a spaceship.”

Rory shrugged. “Maybe it’s some sort of gladiator fight to the death.”

Ahead of them, one of the doors burst open inwards, letting in the roar of the crowd. Somehow, Rory wasn’t surprised when the Doctor tumbled through. He wasn’t even particularly surprised by the ridiculous hat he was wearing. He was, however, a bit surprised by the three pints of beer he was balancing, badly, and spilling over himself. “There you are! Come on, I’ve got us seats.”

“I told you it was something gladiatorial,” Rory crowed, hurrying forwards to help the Doctor before he spilled more beer. “Where are we?”

“Cardiff. Millennium Stadium.”

That was as anticlimactic as it was unexpected. “Cardiff?”

“Yes, Cardiff. Capital of Wales. You know that, of course you know that.” He took a swig of his beer and beckoned them forwards. “Scotland v Wales, 2008. It’s a really good match.”

Amy grinned like the half-feral child she’d always been. “Come on Scotland!”

“Yeah…” Rory took a drink of his beer and met the Doctor’s eye, and made sure she was out of earshot before he whispered, “Cymru am byth.”


End file.
